The Dream
by toshirosbloodangelGF
Summary: Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and Kira are all waiting around in the tenth division office. Hinamori tries to start up a conversation but she ends up telling a story that Hitsugaya was never supposed to know. Tension rises and Kira tries to lighten the mood.


**The Dream**

Hinamori, Kira, and Kira were all lounging around in the tenth division. It wasn't everyday that the three of them could be found together at the tenth division; and it was really just a coincidence that the three of them were all there to begin with.

Kira was there waiting for Matsumoto to get ready so that the two of them could go out drinking together. The two fukutaichou's didn't usually go out to drink like this, but the flamboyant shinigami's drinking body was on a mission in the human world. So the red head was stuck with the emo prince until he did return.

On the other hand Hinamori was there because she was giving the young taichou some reports that he had to finish before the next taichou's meeting. While the white haired ice sword was doing paperwork at his desk like he normally; not even bothering to greet the other two lower ranked shinigami.

The two males didn't seem to mind the silence between them but it was upsetting Hinamori and making her uneasy. She hadn't seen much of the other two for a long time and Hinamori really wanted to have the same relationship with them that she used to.

Out of complete aggravation the dark haired shinigami sits on top of the taichou's desk in between the two ranked shinigami. Hinamori then yawns and stretches her arms obnoxiously until she gets both of the light haired male's attention.

Kira and Toushirou both looked at the girl and they both stared at her in either complete awe or out of boredom.

"Hmmmm," Hinamori said before anyone else present could comment about her yawning.

"What is Momo?" Hitsugaya asked placing his paperwork back into the inbox deciding that it could wait till later. It was simply a miracle that the white spiky haired taichou would do such a thing; however, Hinamori did have a new mark on her that he wanted to ask her about.

Hinamori smiled at the taichou, he was the hardest one of the two other shinigami to get to pay attention to her. She knew that Kira would follow suit with him so she didn't bother trying to work on him.

Hinamori cleared her throat and she beamed at him, "Shiro-chan I want to tell you about a dream I had today."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya said exasperated; he hated it when she called him that when there were other people around. "I gu-"

Hinamori didn't let him finish his sentence, much like Rangiku usually did. "I knew you'd want to hear about it Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched in irritation and he sighed heavily. "Fine," he said (like he would ever say no to her). "Show some respect," he muttered so that the blond fukutaichou wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I dreamt about, this one time that I was sent on a mission to the world of the living; and when I was caught in the middle of a field filled with a lot of hollows." Hinamori said and she took a second to look at Hitsugaya's face. The taichou's expression was cold and distant, and the fukutaichou could tell that had told him something that she shouldn't of. Hinamori hit herself mentally and she thought that it might be a bad idea to tell the rest of the dream to her childhood friend.

Hinamori looked for a way out and she smiled when she glanced at Kira who also seemed to be hanging on her every word. "But Kira," Hinamori said hurriedly and she gestured over to him to make a point. "Came to the rescue and I didn't fight any of them because Kira used Wabisuke."

Hitsugaya looked at the fukutaichou for conformation that what his young had said was the truth.

Kira glanced at the taichou for a second and he crinkled his eyebrows in confusion when he shifted his glance to Hinamori. "No… I didn't come and save you," he said slowly as if he was unsure of his response. "Although I do remember reading about it in a report you turned in."

Hitsugaya's eyes flashed with anger and he looked at Hinamori with a demanding glare. Hinamori gulped and sweat dripped down her face. "Nah Kira must uh…. Forgotten?" Hinamori said wincing and she tried to smile at the young taichou.

Hitsugaya was still not convinced and his expression was none changing. He raised his eyebrows at her and Kira looked at Hinamori concerned.

"Momo tell me what really happened," Hitsugaya demanded.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Hinamori said nervously and she began to play with her fingers. "I'm okay now, so… there's no reason to get angry," Hinamori said smiling at he small taichou.

"Momo," Hitsugaya said in a warning tone.

"Oh fine I'll tell you," Hinamori said pouting and she looked at the ground in defeat. "Well I remember that I was sent out to a mission with Lee, Hitsugaya-kun's third seat. The night was a pretty normal and it seemed like an easy job. Just kill a hollow and return to Seireitei."

"Wait," Hitsugaya held up his hand telling Hinamori to be quiet. "One of _my _division member's was with you?" He questioned angrily.

"Hitsugaya-kun let me finish," Hinamori said blinking innocently and Hitsugaya grumbled but let her continue. "So it took about fifteen minutes for us to track and kill the hollow with Tobuime. We both thought that that was the end of the job so I put Tobuime back into its hilt and Lee opened the door to come back to soul society. We were about to walk through the gate when a large group of hollows swarmed around us; both of us started running to the door but it shut without command leaving me and Lee to fend for ourselves."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock when she said this; the gate never opened or closed without someone making it do so. The taichou sat back in his chair and he waited for his young friend to continue with her story.

"I unsheathed my sword at that instant and pointed it at the hollows threateningly; Lee did the same and soon the two of us were back to back circling the hollows that had surrounded us. That helped fend the hollows off for a couple of seconds but soon the hollows attacked from every direction. Lee and I attacked a few of them with our swords and I also used kidou to fend the creatures off. It didn't take very long for us to have the advantage."

"Then what happened?" Hitsugaya asked confused this wasn't turning out as bad as he thought it would and how Hinamori made it seem.

"Well…" She said playing with her fingers. "The two of us were able to thin the number of hollows around us greatly and I thought that we were going to beat them pretty soon. But…" Hinamori said and Hitsugaya tensed in his chair. "The hollows began to pop out of no where it was like they were being drawn to us for some reason and it became impossible to count them all." Hinamori drank some water that was lying on Hitsugaya's desk before she continued. "Soon enough Lee and I were separated by the hollows and I couldn't feel his reiatsu or his presence anymore. I thought that he had been eaten for a little while but later on that day, when I returned to Seireitei I found him walking around your division without even a scratch on him."

"Coward," Hitsugaya said and he quickly scribbled a note down on his desk.

Hinamori decided to ignore Hitsugaya's comment and she continued. "I kept on destroying the hollows, but there was no end to them and I was at my limit." Hinamori breathed and closed her eyes. "The hollows had me cornered and there was no way out, I tried using kidou to fend them off but I was too tired to fend them off any longer. With the last of my strength I tried to move foreword in an attack but I tripped. I fell down on my face. Before I even began to get up I was swallowed by the surrounding forms of the hollows quickly." Hitsugaya looked at her in disbelief and Kira was intrigued by her story. "I was sure that I was going to die and I only found the strength to pick up Tobuime and I began to kill off as many of them as I could."

Hinamori stopped talking for a second to glance at Hitsugaya; she was having a hard time reading his face. It was completely guarded and it looked like it had been carved out of stone. "But… I was outnumbered and… it didn't take very long for the hollows to over power me. They managed to enclose me in an even tighter circle. At that moment I closed my eyes and prayed for a quick death. I could here the hollow closest to me screech in a high pitch scream. I opened my eyes when I heard the sound and I saw the creature open its mouth. I cringed at it when it stepped the couple of inches that were separating me from it and I sobbed when the creature opened its mouth wider. Then it charged at me with it's mouth wide open, I screamed as loud as I could hoping that someone would here me."

"Then what happened?" Kira asked sitting at the edge of the couch.

"Then I woke up and I was back at the fifth division completely unharmed," she said quickly and Kira breathed a sigh of relief. Hitsugaya on the other hand was skeptical when he looked at the giant scar on her neck.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said in a serious tone. "What happened during the mission?"

Hinamori chewed on her lip and she tried to smile at the taichou. But when she saw that he was glaring at her a little Hinamori sighed in defeat and she looked at the ground unhappily. "Matsumoto-san, who had been shopping close by, came to help me when she heard my scream." Hinamori said and Hitsugaya clenched his fist tightly together. "She managed to take out enough of hollows for us to get away with a few scratches but we didn't kill them all…"

Hitsugaya's eyes flashed with anger again. "Why wasn't I ever informed about this? He is one of _my _seated officers _I _should have received a report on this," he said enraged. "Matsumoto should have called immediately with the situation and asked for back up."

"Well…" Hinamori looked down at the ground guiltily. "I asked Matsumoto-san not to tell you and fill out the paperwork without you ever having to find out." The young fukutaichou exclaimed. "She agreed that it would be better that you didn't find out and we hid it from you," she said and sighed. _At least we hid it from you until I opened my big mouth,_ she thought hitting herself mentally.

Hitsugaya's eyes lit up with anger and the room's temperature began to drop dramatically. "You thought that it would be better that I didn't find out…" he repeated in disbelief. "That is no excuse I need to know what goes on in my division you neither have the right or the authority to do that." He said angrily and it took everything in him not to hit her across the face for making such a decision.

Kira looked at Hinamori pettily and he got off of the couch and walked up to the two smaller shinigami. "Captain Hitsugaya don't yell at Hinamori-san she was only doing what she thought was the right thing to do." Kira said quietly.

Hitsugaya broke eye contact with Hinamori to glare the blond shinigami into silence.

"Izuru be quiet I'm talking to Momo not you," Hitsugaya said harshly and the fukutaichou stud up a little straighter. Hitsugaya turned his glance back at the other fukutaichou who was blinking innocently at him. "I am going to talk to my fukutaichou about this," he said flatly. "This is completely unacceptable behavior and when I get my hands on Lee-"

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said smiling weakly at him. "Please don't do anything to Lee he was probably just scared and wanted to get away."

A vain started to pulsate on Toshiro's forehead. "Even if he was scared, and I doubt he was, he shouldn't have left you to most likely die when he's more than capable to thin out a group like that." The taichou said angrily and he cracked his knuckles. "Lee should of known better than to leave you alone, defenseless, against a group of hollows."

"Excuse me?" Hinamori said planting her hands onto her hips. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much."

"Oh really? Then why were you on the ground Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked sarcastically.

"Because I tripped," she said defensively. "If I hadn't of tripped then I could have taken a few more down.

Hitsugaya looked at the dark haired girl concerned. "Next time you're in that kind of trouble you call me immediately and I'll take care of it."

"But Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said. "You're busy with other stuff."

"Hinamori," he said in warning tones.

Momo bit her lip, "fine I will." Hitsugaya looked pleased with that response. "But don't do anything to Lee-san he was just afraid."

Hitsugaya's eyebrow started to twitch. "He's in my division so it's my job to punish him."

"But Hitsu-"

"Hey," Kira said interrupting the two arguing.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both stopped talking and looked at him. Kira began to sweat, he did want them to stop arguing but now he didn't know what to say. "Did you guys know that female preying mantises eat their mate's heads off when they're consummating. And even when the guys head is off the male's bottom half keeps moving on its own. And when it's finished the female eats the rest of her mate."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both blink at Kira for a few seconds completely forgetting about their argument. Hinamori smiles at Kira innocently and Hitsugaya looks at him disgustedly before he starts laughing. Within seconds the two childhood friends begin to laugh hysterically at the blond shinigami.

Kira looked down at the ground embarrassed and he sighed. _Yeah you really shouldn't have said anything, _Kira walked back over to the couch and he drank some sake that Rangiku left there. He spent the rest of the time waiting for Rangiku trying to ignore the other two's laughter.

**The End**

A/N- YAY! First fanfic is done~ I only introduced one of the oc's that me and Moni-chan created. This is actually a really old chunk of an rp that we did together, and in are original RP Lee is a lot meaner. But he's one of my favorite protagonists~

Anyways, I hope y'all liked it. Be nice cuz the two of us have been writing together for a year now and we finally decided to publish some stuff together. I apologize for any grammar errors English is neither of our best subjects. And please feel free to give us advice and if you want to join in on one of are rp's please pm us and we'll have a blast. Anyways I love you guys so much for reading and please review. WE NEED ADVICE~

Thanks y'all

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- Monika and Erica 3


End file.
